always in the twilight
by colorshow
Summary: Spencer has always been known as trouble, doing the unexpected at every turn. Breaking away from Ali's clique, breaking the rules, and 'shacking up' with the town's anomaly. So what part does she play in the scheme of it all? A/U.
1. a funeral, and a beginning

**a/n:** This fic is rated M, for drinking, sexual references, and drug references. Basically this is a pretty dark fic, containing a darker version of Toby and Spencer.

Basically this explores a 'bad girl' side of Spencer, who tried to distance herself from Melissa's shadow as much as possible, causing her to be more confident and not afraid to get away from Ali, although the two were closer because of this.

Jenna also did accept Ali's offer in this version, and was never Toby's step sister. I'll elaborate on storylines as questions arise and also incorporate flashbacks into the story as they do in the show.

I'll try to finish this over the summer, so expect weekly updates when possible. If I decide on a date it will be posted next chapter. This isn't my usual fandom but I couldn't get the idea out of my head.

So let's begin and let me know what you think. Expect some justifiable OOC things, they'll be elaborated in the future.

* * *

**always in the twilight**

**chapter one**

**a funeral, and a beginning**

**by colorshow**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to be here?" Toby asked, his breath warm against her cheek. Spencer nodded shortly, "She was my friend once upon a time, even if we weren't at the time it happened."

"Right, but how do you feel about seeing everyone?" he questioned, slipping an arm around her waist.

How did she feel about seeing everyone? She wasn't on the best of terms with her old friends since she 'went off the deep end', "It won't be easy, but I need to say goodbye." Spencer said, "You don't have to be here, you know that."

His dimpled smile made her feel the slightest bit better "I want to be here for you, is that so bad? Ali may have hated me but you know she would've loved the crowd here for her funeral."

Spencer smirked "Surprising considering half the town wanted her dead. I just never thought she'd actually be dead, Ali acted as if she was invincible."

Glancing around the room he whispered "We should continue this conversation later, we don't want to be suspects". Spencer shrugged "We already are, aren't we?"

* * *

_"Spencer, Spence, I need help!" The voice was frantic, and Spencer begrudgingly registered who the voice was, Alison, her former best friend or manipulator, either one worked._

_Of course Ali would come to her, because Spencer would always take the fall or help you out. Those days were over though. "Babe, maybe you should check it out." Toby, her boyfriend whispered. At the moment he was shirtless as was she, they'd gone far before, enough for her to know exactly how good his hands were but they had yet to make it final. Being reckless enough for your parents to have you on birth control since the eighth grade had it's benefits. As well as the fact your parents wanted to have you separated so far from your family to go as far as to remodel the barn to make it your 'house'._

_Spencer was the Hastings her family rather not recognize as family. 'Shacking Up' with the town anomaly as her parents so eloquently put it only made it worse._

_"It's Alison, I want nothing to do with her." She murmured, pressing a kiss to his abs that she loved so much "Besides I'm in my underwear, that would be unfair to both of us." she whispered, relishing the groan that Toby responded with once again connecting their lips in a passionate kiss. _

_"Spencer Hastings, I will come up there, and I'm pretty sure that you don't want your parents to know you're practically naked up there, do you? With that boyfriend we both know they love so much." Ali continued, effectively once again killing the mood. Pushing herself off a dazed Toby she quickly threw on his shirt and a pair of yoga pants that haphazardly laid on the floor "I'll be back, just let me take care of this." she said to Toby, who nodded in approval "Don't do anything you'll regret."_

_She trudged down the stairs, and opened the barn door nearly hissing at Ali "What do you want? The days of me taking the fall for your stupid reckless ways are over! So get out of my life once and for all."_

_Ali smiled dryly, "From eye-fucking the town anomaly to actually fucking him. Bet you enjoy it Spencer, the two biggest outcasts finding comfort in each other, having fun getting high together and drinking away your sorrows?" she taunted._

_Spencer's eyes flared and she brutally pushed Ali's shoulders "Like the golden girl has never done anything bad, you live off making others fear you. Bet Aria, Emily, Hannah, and that new girl are still following you around like patient puppy dogs, I know you can't stand that I'm the only one that has ever stood up to you. Says a lot Ali, being a manipulator and all, whatever trouble you're in I bet you deserve it." She turned around and began to walk back inside._

_"I need you to help me get out of this Spencer, you're the smartest person I know, you try to hide behind this bad girl persona. You just know you can never live up to Melissa so you try to distance yourself far away from even being grouped in the same category as her. God, Spence, don't you know out of everyone you're the most like me. Minus the leather boots and jacket. I've helped you-" Ali began to protest._

_"-No, you've never helped me, Toby he's helped me. Getting away from you has helped me. You act like I don't have a future, at least I haven't buried myself in a web of secrets so deep I'll never get out of Rosewood. I will get out of here._

_Whatever it is, I bet you deserve it Ali."_

_Ali grew red with rage behind her, "Fuck you Spencer."_

_That was the last time she saw Alison DiLaurentis._

* * *

"I saw her that night Toby, do you know how guilty that makes me?" Spencer whispered, Toby shook his head "To be guilty you have to do something Spence. You did nothing."

Spencer shook her head "Let's get this over with once and for all."

"Agreed."

Taking a seat in one the back pews she silently looked for her parents, who were more than likely here, even if they wouldn't let her know. Of course Emily, Aria, Hannah, and Jenna were in the front way, each of them suffering in varying degrees. Spencer hated funerals, ever since going to her Grandmother's six months ago.

"Remember how drunk I got at my grandma's funeral, I hope you have something strong because I think I'll need it." Spencer whispered, scooting closer to Toby as she observed the many questioning gazes cast upon her.

Toby nodded "Whatever you need tonight, as long as you don't pass out."

"As long as it includes pizza, sex, and alcohol I'll be fine." Spencer scoffed, Toby smiled down at her, "That's what I thought."

Her eyes were trained on the casket which sat at the front of the church, the coffin firmly closed, which made sense. Even in death Ali wouldn't want anyone to know her secrets. "The first time I got drunk was with Ali, we were only in eighth grade, how screwed up were we?"

Toby shook up his head "Just because everyone thinks you're screwed up doesn't mean you are."

Before Spencer could respond the ceremony had begun.

Alison DiLaurentis was being put to rest once and for all.

* * *

"Can you believe she showed up here?" Hannah asked, nudging Emily's elbow. Causing Emily to look around wildly "What are you talking about, Spencer?"

Hannah nodded, Emily shrugged "Her and Ali used to be really close, we all were close, until she decided she didn't want to be a part of Ali's games. I barely see her around town anymore."

"She looks the same, heavy eyeliner, leather boots and jacket, clinging to Toby's arm. What has she been up to?" Aria asked. Jenna rolled her eyes "Other than sleeping with Toby and drinking herself to sleep who knows?"

"Like that's old news." Aria muttered "Let's just forget about her, this is Ali's day."

"Still here even though she's long gone." Emily whispered.

* * *

An hour later the girls all simultaneously received a text as they stood outside the church.

_I'm still here bitches -A _

* * *

Two hours later after she was already half naked and in Toby's arms, her head fuzzy from the alcohol she had consumed, Spencer received a text.

_I need your help Spencer, maybe you'll actually go through with it this time. Meet me at 8 at the drinking hole, and bring your boyfriend. Or else. -A_

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think, it helps me update faster!


	2. the secrets we hold

**a/n:** I really like this chapter, and I hope you guys too, I had a blast writing it. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed, you're the reason this chapter got out so fast.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pretty Little Liars, this is purely for fun.

* * *

**always in the twilight**

**chapter two**

**the secrets we hold**

**by colorshow**

* * *

"You have no idea how creepy this is Toby, only Ali knew about that night, at least let's hope she was the only one, other than you of course." Spencer said, frantically standing up, ignoring the pounding in her head. "Who the hell is A though, and what do they want to do with us?"

Toby stood up and wrapped his arms around her, effectively preventing her from falling over. "Babe, it's only 6 o'clock, we have two hours until we have to meet whoever sent that message. Okay? Right now we're both a little buzzed, I think it's best we put away the drinks for a little while."

Spencer scoffed "We're breaking them out again at 7:30."

"I said for a little while, we both know that we'll both need to be at least a little buzzed to go through with this." Toby said, giving her shoulders a reassuring squeeze.

"Thank goodness you're coming with me." Spencer breathed, leaning up to give him a kiss.

Toby smiled "We're in this together, okay? We always have been."

"Yeah, I know" Spencer affirmed, wrapping her arms around Toby. They had been for a long time.

* * *

_"I told Ali I wanted nothing to do with her yesterday. She pulled this prank and said she was 'testing our friendship'. She just wants to know that we'll take the fall for her and help her no matter what shit she gets herself into." Spencer said, winding her feet together with Toby's. The two sat at the brick bridge that went over the creek behind Toby's house. It's where they'd been meeting since the summer before 9th grade._

_Toby raised an eyebrow "I'm sensing this isn't the full story, although I'm proud of you for finally standing up to her. Aren't you afraid of losing your other friends though, you know how hard she'll make this for you?"_

_It took her a minute to formulate a response, for a minute she just glanced over the river, Toby's gaze set upon her. "I know, I don't even really care anymore, I'm done with all the shit she pulls. She knew about us, I'm not sure how. I don't really care, I'm not ashamed to be dating you, and you know that. Ali had known for awhile, she always used to tease me about 'eye-fucking' you. Anyway she told me I had to pick you or her. I don't know why, I think she knew that me getting close to you gave me an idea of what I wanted. Lately I guess I hadn't been always on board with going along with Ali's inane schemes, or coming up with any myself. She knows I'd rather be around you than her, and she doesn't like that. But I pick you Toby, I'd always pick you."_

_Toby smiled at her words, a sly smile crossing his face "Why would that be exactly?" he asked._

_Running her leg up against his she smirked "I love you okay, you happy?"_

_"Well I love you too Spencer Hastings, it's nice to finally hear you say it." Toby said, holding her face in his hands, leaning in for a kiss that soon becomes a rather passionate one._

_"I know I made the right choice." Spencer affirms breathlessly, before crushing her lips to his once again._

* * *

The two began to head to the woods a little before 8, deciding to take Toby's truck, as opposed to his motorcycle (which Spencer frequently referred to as 'his baby') or Spencer's car, which her parents had bought her in agreement that she never follow Toby's lead and get a motorcycle of her own.

Spencer sighed as she climbed in the side of the truck, resisting the urge to take a gulp of the vodka in her flask. "My parents are going to be suspicious, despite acting like they don't give a damn most of the time they sure did try to prevent me from taking up smoking when they found that pack of cigarettes in my laundry bin, don't they know that's too trashy for me?"

Toby laughed "Babe, you still love to get high and drink yourself to sleep, believe me you passed smoking a few miles back."

Giving him a sly smile she responded "Like you don't do that all the time yourself. I would know most of the time I do it with you, at least we haven't gotten arrested yet. Remember some of the things we did in the beginning of sophomore year until my parents threatened to cut me off."

"Yeah, you're still my bad girl though. And don't pretend you don't love causing trouble, and having sex with me. " he said, motioning down to his body, causing Spencer to laugh and nod "I might, but don't pretend you'd rather have sex with anyone that isn't me." Toby laughed "That's right, you've got me whipped babe, and don't forget it's too high of a number for me to even count how many times we've had sex in this truck. You're far from losing your edge babe." Toby said, squeezing her thigh.

"And the motorcycle, never forget the motorcycle. And if it counts for anything you haven't lost your edge either, I know you still get stoned with Jason whenever he's in town." Spencer said, moving his hand a little farther up her thigh.

Toby smiled "Let's get this over with okay, we'll get whoever this is to leave us alone and be done with it."

Spencer shook her head "What I worry about is whoever this is might have something on us, and you and I both know there's plenty they could have. That text message was sent from 'A' too, and only contained things only Ali would know, the drinking hole was our place! It kind of freaks me out a little bit!"

Toby sighed, "Let's just deal with it. Whoever it is."

* * *

_"You too scared to try some vodka Ali? Who thought you'd be such a chicken." Spencer scoffed, causing Ali to smile "Give me that, I'm not too chicken for anything Spencer."_

_The two girls were currently sitting in their favorite hangout 'the drinking hole', named by Spencer, the place where the two girls went to grill each other for secrets and get drunk, or drink._

_"So we're gonna be high schoolers, do you believe it?" Ali asked, taking a dainty sip of the flask Spencer held in her hand and immediately making a face at it.\_

_ "So you're gonna stick with the Hard Lemonade, no surprise there Ali. As for high schoolers, I believe it, although it means my parents will try harder than ever to make me fall in line." Spencer groaned, taking a substantially larger sip from the flask than Ali had._

_"How do you drink like that?" Ali laughed, throwing her arm around Spencer's shoulder. "Because my life sucks, I need it." Spencer responded "Living in Melissa's shadow isn't easy."_

_Ali shrugged "Melissa is a bitch, you are, but in a good way, not like her. Me and you we're the best bitches out there. Plus you get as good of grades as her you just like to get drunk and vandalize things while you're at it. We're cut from the same cloth Spencer, that's why you're my best friend."_

_Spencer scoffed "That's what you tell everyone Ali, I'm nothing more than a member of your clique to you, only difference is that I know you well enough to not tell you my secrets, that's how you hold power, because you have to have power Ali." she sent Ali a look as she said this, causing a smirk to form on Ali's face._

_"I know you best, you know me best, we don't need secrets Spencer. That's why you're my best friend and you're never ever ditching me, okay? Who else will be my partner in crime, everyone else is too scared, do you think any of them would actually do half the things we do?" Ali retorted._

_Spencer gave her a look before she finally smiled, "Let's hope that none of them ever figure out what the hell we're up to." she said, taking another swig from her flask as Ali gave her a hug._

_"Cheers to that." Ali agreed, giving Spencer a smile before she took another sip from the flask. And this time instead of grimacing, she smiled._

* * *

Toby put the truck into park near the edge of the woods, the two quickly climbed out of the truck and began the short trek to the drinking hole.

"Do you have the flashlight?" Spencer asked, taking Toby's hand in hers. He held up his hand in response, which held the flashlight. "Okay, then lets get this over with." she said.

Shortly after they had began their trek into the woods Spencer's phone beeped, quickly cursing and grabbing out of her pocket she saw the text message that was lit up across the screen.

_So you listened, nice to know -A_

Spencer groaned furiously in response, showing the message to Toby whose eyes also narrowed at the text. "Why couldn't they just wait until we were there?" asked Toby. The two were now just around the corner from the drinking hole.

As they approached the area Spencer surveyed the scene "Because_ they_ aren't here." she stated. Toby shined the flashlight over the area, stopping when he saw something hanging from a nearby tree.

"Spence, over here, they left something." he said, already approaching the object, Spencer a short distance behind him. "It's a black sweatshirt. This makes no sense." Toby wondered, Spencer took the clothing from his hands as she surveyed it, coming across a white piece of paper pinned to the sweater.

"They left a note, it says, _Thanks for coming, I knew I could trust you, meet me a week from now at Lost Woods Resort, and just in case you weren't thinking of attending if you want your secret to stay secret I advise you do. -A_" Spencer read, her eyes becoming wide, "It's in here" Toby said, digging the flashdrive out from the pocket of the sweatshirt. "Whoever this is was spying on us, and using it to blackmail us." Toby groaned, running his hands through his hair.

"Let's just hope it's not from that night." Spencer lamented, as Toby tucked her against the side as the two began to leave the woods.

"Yes, lets hope." Toby agreed.

* * *

So what did you think? Leave your musings, questions, and comments in a_ review_! It means more than you know to the author!

I'm also on tumblr at **adarkromance**. Feel free to ask questions, and follow me I occasionally post teasers! Or things that inspire me!


	3. promises in the dark

**a/n: **Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows, you really have no idea how much it means.

Also I would love it if you followed me on tumblr as** adarkromance**, I hope to occasionally post some drabbles/previews among other things.

This chapter is kind of short and probably one of the most romantic ones for awhile, it didn't really quite fit in everywhere else so here it is! A lot of you liked the steamy scenes, so here it is!

* * *

**always in the twilight**

**chapter three**

**promises in the dark**

**by colorshow**

* * *

_"Toby, are you sure you want to do this? We could get in big trouble!" Spencer asked, she currently was in the back of the Detective Wilden's __car, half naked, in between the cool leather seats and Toby's strong body._

_Toby nodded "That fucker tried to get my dad to send me to reform school, and I don't like the way he looks at you, I know he's itching to develop a case against you for Ali's murder." he let out a groan as Spencer began to kiss her way up his body, eagerly tugging at the belt on his pants._

_"Then lets do this, and get rid of the evidence." she murmured, continuing to push Toby's pants down his legs. Looking up eagerly at his wide eyed countenance "We have to, don't we? No one can ever find out about this." Toby whispered, running his hand through her hair, his hands finally finding purchase on the clasp of her bra._

_Spencer laughed "I thought that was obvious, now lets get on with this already. I'm coming down from my high already, and I have to be somewhat stoned to go through with this, ya know?"_

_"Same here, if you're so eager, I better make you feel good. For helping me go through with this and everything." Toby murmured, his lips sucking on the flesh of her neck as his hands gently pulled down her black lacy panties._

_She released a groan as his lips began their path downwards as his fingers sought their purchase until his lips could join them. He smiled as she let out a surprised cry as he pulled her legs up to rest on his shoulders._

_"I'm gonna fuck you so hard later." Spencer nearly purred, Toby pulled away from her to respond "Well I'm gonna fuck you with my tongue first, how does that sound."_

_Spencer groaned, her head falling back against the car window "I love you so fucking much."_

* * *

"Oh god" Spencer groaned, "This video goes all the way up to where we pushed the car into the lake."

Toby shook his head "Who the hell was filming this, obviously they were looking for some pretty strong blackmail material. I don't like that someone saw you that way either. We can't let this get out Spence, it will ruin everything!"

"I know. We need to stop causing so much trouble if we're going to get out of here." she whispered.

Toby nodded in agreement, pulling her into his lap and pressing a kiss to the top of her head "I know, I want a future for us and I'm never going to be able to support us if I got put in jail."

Spencer looked at him, raising her eyebrow in question "What do you mean?"

"I want to- it's no secret I want to live my life with you Spencer, start a family with you, I want it all. Someday I want both us to be far gone from here and away from our problems and finally able to put them aside, and not bury them. I want to go to college and get a good job to support whatever we decide to do." He said, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

Spencer nodded, "What have you been thinking about?" she asked.

Toby breathed deeply "I've been thinking about going into construction, but we both know how that goes. Or becoming a mechanic. Now this one is going to sound crazy to you so please don't freak out-"

"I'll support you in anything Toby, you know that" she interrupted, running her hand down his arm to reassure his words.

Toby smiled "I know, that's part of why I love you so damn much. But this is crazy, a while ago I was down at the station, they thought I had committed some random crime. You know Wilden is always looking to have me sent away, anyways Garrett Reynolds talked to me, he just started working down at the station.

Well, he told me about how I reminded him of himself when he was my age. Then he told me the only way I was ever going to escape this world I've put myself into was to become a police officer myself."

Spencer's eyes widened in astonishment "You're seriously considering this, aren't you?"

Toby nodded sheepishly "It's just an idea, and if I did I'd go out of state. I need money for college anyway, you know my dad doesn't have much to give, so while you finished up your senior year I figured I could do some construction work, save up money, so when the time came to graduate and you decided where you wanted to go I could find a community college in the area. And we could get an apartment together."

Spencer gave him a smile, winding her arms around his neck "You've really thought this out, haven't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course, you're my everything Spencer." he whispered, pressing his lips to hers.

"Good for you, I really love that plan." Spencer breathed, intensifying their kiss.

Toby hesitantly pulled away "So the plan is...?" he asked Spencer, waiting for her response.

"Do whatever this A wants until they leave us alone, the we get the hell out of Rosewood and leave this all behind. But don't get too involved, we have to get better about things. But I don't want to give up everything completely, we aren't adults yet." Spencer conceded, winding her hands through her hair.

"But tonight let's pretend we're a normal couple okay, one that consists of two people that are perfectly stable." she whispered, leaning over to whisper in his ear "Make love to me Toby, I want to forget about all this okay? It's only you and me."

Toby nodded in agreement pressing his lips to hers.

But everything is easier said than done.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think, I'm kind of nervous about this chapter, don't worry though reckless Toby and Spencer are not gone. I just want to make clear they aren't clearly defined by those characteristics.

Come visit me on tumblr as **adarkromance**!


	4. the power of a name

**a/n: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed, it means so much!

I posted this chapter early to help with the pain of waiting until next week until a new episode of PLL! It's really a filler chapter but next one will have much more action!

Come check me out on tumblr as** adarkromance**!

* * *

**always in the twilight**

**chapter four**

**the power of a name**

**by colorshow**

* * *

Spencer hurried quickly across the schoolyard, locking her car behind he and unceremoniously stuffed her books into her bag. After being rather_ distracted_ last night she ended up getting home late. As a consequence she was forced to quickly write her AP US History paper this morning, it wasn't her best work but it would have to do. All she knew was that getting up at five this morning and barely having time to straighten her hair, not to mention the stress of writing her paper, did nothing for her stress level. Of course she wouldn't trade last night for anything, rather than the whole A deal of course, the last thing she needed was someone having dirt on her. She barely managed to convince herself it was fine most of the time.

Until she remembered that she would still have to deal with whoever the hell A was. It wasn't a good feeling to say the least.

Nearly racing down the halls she made to class just after the bell rang, earning her a disapproving look from the teacher, "Spencer, I would prefer if you arrived to class on time. Thank you very much." Mr. Fitz reprimanded. Spencer wasted no time finding her seat in the back room, muttering a half-hearted sorry.

Slinking down into her seat she winced as the leather of her jacket made a squelching noise against the plastic of the desk, desperately wishing the stares that lingered on her to go away, she grabbed her copy of _The Illiad_ out of her bag, trying to block out the whispers.

But it's hard not to hear them when the words uttered are,_ Do you really think she killed Ali?_

* * *

_"Girls, don't you realize if we go to this party we will be the talk of the school." Ali hissed excitedly, the other girls gave her somewhat questioning stares while Spencer rolled her eyes. _

_"You don't need to go to a frat party to get drunk Ali, unless you have some ulterior motive?" Spencer asked, raising her eyebrows in the other girl's direction, causing her to replicate the look in response. For good measure Ali poked Spencer in the side, the silent gesture used between the two to tell the other to_ shut the hell up.

_Hanna looked wide eyed at the two of them "How would we even get in it doesn't sound safe, you're already the talk of the school, you know that Ali?" she questioned, causing Ali to roll her eyes in annoyance "God Hanna, do you always have to be such a good girl, we'll be fine, you'd be with me and Spencer, and everyone's scared of her." Ali reprimanded, giving the girls a sly look._

_"Who said I was going?" Spencer spat anxiously, "Maybe I have plans!" she uttered, her eyes subconsciously lingering on what those plans exactly entailed. _

_Ali gave her a look "What do you mean Spence, got a little dirty secret, or how about a secret you're getting dirty with." she sneered, causing Spencer to give her a rather harsh jab in the side.  
_

_Aria's eyes went wide "Are you seeing someone Spence, you know you can tell us anything." she said, giving Spencer a supportive smile, Spencer returned it, she was probably closest to Aria after Ali, and if anything she trusted Aria more than Ali. _

_But she trusted Toby most of all, she sought him in his usual spot in the cafeteria, smiling when she saw his eyes were set on her._

_"It's nothing. Really, I would tell you guys if it was something. I know you'll be here for me." Spencer smiled, immediately the girls appeared less serious. _

_"We're best friends Spence, that's what were here for." Emily reassured her, Hanna nodded her end in agreement, "Even when you get arrested for Drunk Driving when you get your license." she affirmed causing the other girls to laugh.  
_

_"And we'll be here to kick everyone's ass when your the talk of the school." Aria giggled, causing Spencer to send her a smirk "And what makes you so sure about that Aria?" she asked, taking a sip of her soda._

_Ali smirked at her "You're bound to be what everyone's talking about Spencer, just like me, trouble follows us everywhere." _

_The other girls smiled but looked somewhat uncomfortable with Ali's favoritism, Spencer unknown to them felt the same way._

_"So, let's start with that party, shall we?" Ali said confidently, as usual leaving no room for argument they had no choice to agree. Spencer gave Ali a look, "I'm bringing my own alcohol, I don't trust college boys." she said, causing the rest of them to laugh._

_Her next words were so quiet only Ali heard them, the other girls caught up in their whispers about what they planned to wear "I much prefer high school boys." Ali watched where her gaze lingered and frowned at the object of Spencer's affections. _

_Instead of deciding to confront her now, knowing it would only anger Spencer she muttered in her ear instead "Better bring some for me Spence, for keeping your dirty little secrets." Spencer's eyes went wide, knowing Ali had seen it all._

_"Of course Ali, what are best friends for?" Spencer grimaced._

_By the next week all everyone could talk about was how Alison DiLaurentis had went to a college party and made out with a college boy._

* * *

The whispers seemed ten times louder in Spencer's ears, she hadn't heard her name mentioned so much since she stopped being friends with Alison and her and Toby had started to see each other out in the open.

Instead she focused on the blackboard at the front of the room, noticing how Mr. Fitz's eyes lingered on one of his students in particular, Aria Montgomery.

Spencer wondered if they were seeing each other, _hypocrite_, really her teacher?

Did Aria think she was guilty Sure Ali had done some pretty awful things after their fallout, but her and Aria had still been somewhat pleasant. The small brunette had been gone last year away in Iceland, while her dad was on his sabbatical. What Spencer wouldn't give to be far away from Rosewood.

Refocusing her thoughts on her book she began to diligently answer the questions printed on the worksheet Mr. Fitz had given them, trying to drift her thoughts away from what she rather be doing, purchasing a joint from her friend Cat at lunch and enjoying a rather naked Toby when she got home.

But she reprimanded herself that none of that would happen if she didn't get her work done now rather than later. Not to mention she had a family dinner with her sister and her fiance today. If that didn't make her day better, what else could?

Maybe she'd have to settle for a quickie after school, ignoring the familiar longing in her stomach she clenched her thighs together and took advantage of the class time she had.

In what seemed like the blink of an eye her worksheet was completed and the bell had rung, she quickly stuffed her things in her bag, hoping to talk to Aria briefly before the girl ran away screaming.

Catching up to her Aria turned to acknowledge her presence wide eyed "Spencer, what are you doing talking to me?" she asked in astonishment.

"I need to ask you something it's important." Spencer whispered, Aria nodded "Yeah, what is it?"

The intercom sounded, blaring in the hallway "Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields, Hanna Marin, and Jenna Marshall to the office please."

Spencer looked at Aria wide eyed, her look mirroring her own. "Goddammit." Spencer muttered, beginning the dreaded trip to the office.

* * *

So what did you think, please tell me in a _review_! Or come bother me on tumblr, I hope to be posting the prologue to a new story idea in a few days, come visit me or follow me at** adarkromance** to see it before I post it here, I want to write a little bit of it first but I hope to have a preview up in the next week!


	5. hold your secrets close

**a/n:** Hello, thanks again to all those of you have reviewed, favorited, and followed. Really please leave a review it means so much, even if it's just a smiley face. Also feel free to come get to know me on tumblr at **adarkromance**.

This chapter is a little bit of exposition, and a little bit of sexy times. I'm still developing this story so hopefully we'll get into the action soon!

Let me know what you think! I hope you like this longer chapter I hope to make them this length or longer from now on.

* * *

**always in the twilight**

**chapter five**

**hold your secrets close**

**by colorshow**

* * *

Spencer let out a shaky breath as she peered into the window of the School Office, unsurprised to see it was in fact Detective Wilden. Aria breathlessly stood behind her "They're here to talk to us, aren't they?" Aria asked. Spencer nodded, "I didn't do it Aria, I swear." Spencer said firmly, looking at Aria.

The other girl nodded "Of course you didn't Spencer."

Spencer gave Aria a smile, and was surprised to see Aria smiling back. Hearing the familiar buzz from her phone she looked in her pocket, she quickly pulled her phone out and read the text._ Is it the police? -Toby_

Noticing Wilden's gaze on her she quickly typed out a response on her phone, as she walked into the office._ Wilden -Spencer._

As she entered the office Wilden's gaze fell on her "Spencer Hastings, how are you?" he asked, his voice alone could chill Spencer to the bone. "I'm wondering why I'm here, but other than that, I'm fine." she responded, her voice equally as cold.

He gave her a look, suspicion brimming in his eyes "Well then, how are you Miss Montgomery." he asked. Aria gave him a tight smile, "I'm curious as to why I'm here too."

Wilden cleared his throat, giving a curt nod, "The others should be here soon, if you would please go down the hall and join Miss Marin three doors down to the right please." he said, motioning with his hand.

Giving him a cold look Spencer followed Aria down the hall, dreading the outcome of this. She quickly looked down reading the text from Toby _Don't do anything u will regret, u r not guilty. -Toby _

The two girls entered the room, Aria choosing to sit down on the sofa next to a nervous looking Hanna and Spencer taking a seat on the chair next to the couch. Hanna giving Spencer a wary look, causing Spencer to roll her eyes, Spencer and Hanna used to be good friends but Hanna hadn't been very approving of her behavior or boyfriend for that matter causing a complete fallout in their friendship. Ali had sufficiently managed to make most of Spencer's old friends dislike her at least slightly.

Things with Hanna didn't get really bad until when Spencer had confronted Hanna about her bulimia, knowing Ali had initiated it, after Ali's death Hanna had gone through a makeover stage, earning her the role of Rosewood's new beauty queen, along with Mona Vanderwal.

"Hello Hanna, no need to look so scared." Spencer stated, raising her eyebrow's at Hanna, causing Hanna to roll her eyes at Spencer "I'm not used to these situations Spencer, I don't care to get arrested." Hanna retorted.

"Well, you sure are acting a lot like a guilty person." Spencer retorted, causing Hanna to give her a smirk "Me, really I think you have more to worry about Spencer." Hanna sneered, slapping the condescending look off of Spencer's face.

"Hanna!" Aria said sharply, just as Emily Fields entered the room, "What's going on?" Emily asked. Spencer and Emily had been able to be pleasant to each other but Emily had always been close to Alison in a way Spencer was not. The swimmer had seemed to be able to go on with life after Ali's passing though, everyone seemed too, even if Ali's ghost never faded.

Spencer just shook her head "Nothing." even Hanna thought she was somewhat guilty. Why did she even care anyways? She had nothing to do with Ali's murder, she just had to stick to one story. She had been in these situations before, even gotten out unscathed when she had been guilty. Most of the time she at least had Toby with her though.

He had been with her that night though, the whole night. It was unfailingly ironic to her that night Ali went missing would have otherwise been one of the best nights of her life. They had waited awhile, getting used to each other first so when the time came they would be prepared and be able to make each other feel good. Wouldn't any night a girl lost her virginity be special, especially when it was with a boy she loved.

* * *

_"Are you sure, I know you're worked up about this Ali thing, we've waited and we can wait longer." Toby whispered, Spencer rolled her eyes, the two were already almost naked with their bare chests pressed together, the only clothing left on their bodies were their underwear. The rest of their clothes lay scattered around the room._

_Giving Toby a look she ran her hands through his hair "This isn't about Ali, this is about us. And we've waited long enough, don't act like we're innocent, I know what an orgasm is like, and let me tell you how talented your fingers are, not to mention your tongue." Spencer murmured causing Toby to laugh, running her hands over his very nice six-pack she pressed a kiss to his abs._

_"I love you, this isn't about Ali, she doesn't matter to me anymore. I care about you, I'd always pick you. And I assure you I do not want to wait." Spencer said, affectionately pressing a kiss to his forehead._

_The smoldering look Toby gave her nearly caused her to rip off his remaining undergarments, "I love you so fucking much Spencer, you know I'd do anything for you, right?" he affirmed._

_Unable to say the words that stuck in her throat she decided to show him how she felt. With a single kiss she hoped to convey everything she felt, all the love she gave to him, and that she would do anything for him too. She was his everything and he was her everything, that was just the way they worked._

_Pressing kisses to the hollow of his neck she relished in his groan as he massaged her breast, taking care to roll her nipple between his fingers, causing her to let out a moan, she would never get enough of the way he could make her feel. He quickly replaced his hand with his mouth, his talented tongue never failed to make her feel good. His fingers began to trace her hipbone, beginning to tease the waistband of her lace panties. He had seen her naked before, and she him but it felt different this time, the sparks seemed to fly between their bodies._

_When the final barriers between them were removed and he cautiously asked if she was ready, always so attentive to her needs, she said yes. Because this was what she wanted, what she needed. As long as she had him she'd be okay._

_When he entered her it didn't hurt, not in the way she thought it would. She felt full, like things had come full circle, and the pain didn't seem so apparent anymore. The way he moaned her name in pleasure made her feel so strong, like she held the power. Even though she didn't come, it wasn't as bad as she though it'd be. Toby made sure to get her off afterwards, now she knew why they waited, so she wouldn't be so foreign to it all. This intimacy in this way was new, but overall she was emotionally intimate with him first, and that meant the world to her._

_"That was perfect." Spencer murmured in his ear as the two lay naked and intertwined beneath her sheets. Because it was, as long as it was with him it would always be perfect. A thrill ran through her at the fact that they would now have a new side to their relationship to explore._

_Toby nuzzled her ear affectionately, winding his arms even tighter around her. "You're perfect Spencer, as long as I have you everything will be perfect for me."_

_Spencer let out a contented sigh as sleep began to come over her, thinking that she felt exactly the same._

* * *

She hoped with all her heart she didn't have to confirm her alibi, what was she supposed to say, I did not kill Ali, I lost my virginity that night, just ask my boyfriend?

Almost everyone in Rosewood trusted her just about as much as they trusted Toby. Everyone knows he would lie for her, they were a team, that was apparent to almost all of Rosewood.

Still, the quicker she got out of this situation the better, that would mean one less thing for her to deal with.

Jenna Marshall was the last to enter the room, Wilden behind her.

Spencer held a certain distaste for Jenna, after Spencer and Ali's fallout Jenna soon replaced Spencer in Ali's posse. At the time serving as Ali's partner in crime, Jenna was a lot like Ali, and in turn probably somewhat like Spencer. But of course, Spencer rather not think of it that way. Jenna had always had her eye on Toby, as well, apparently she had a thing for bad boys, which was the reputation Toby seemed to give off, or a recluse, either one worked. With his leather jacket, killer six-pack, motorcycle, and reckless girlfriend (she too had earned the same reputation). His name was written in bathroom stalls as well as hers, or it was meant to be hers, instead titled _Toby's Slut_. She wasn't too popular in Rosewood, outside of her small group of friends, well current group of friends.

One time Spencer had come upon Jenna flirting with Toby, who seemed somewhat oblivious to her advances, laughing it off when Spencer mentioned it to him, because_ like he would ever leave her_.

That was one of the only reasons for her distaste for Jenna, to Spencer she seemed shady. Or maybe it was the bitter resentment that still consumed her of how readily Ali had been able to replace her.

Jenna fit in somewhere in the social circle, she seemed to associate with everyone in some way.

As Jenna took her seat next to Hanna, Wilden took his seat behind the desk. He cleared his throat, giving a short nod "Shall we begin with why you are here? I know most of you are wondering, all of you were close to Ali at one point in time. Mrs. DiLaurentis stated that you were the friends Ali was closest to. Although you all feel you have nothing to do with this, it is mandatory we interview you. I decided to bring you here together first."

Giving them a sharp look he continued "Apparently you were having a sleepover the night Ali went missing, and you all saw her, if I am correct?"

Aria shook her head "It was me, Hanna, Jenna, and Emily, well, and Ali too. Spencer wasn't there." Spencer gave Aria a grateful look, continuing her statement "We had a fallout in our friendship, we weren't close for a long time." Spencer agreed.

Wilden gave her a look, "Well then why did Mrs. DiLaurentis mention Ali wanting to talk to you that night, at least that's what Ali told her. It's easy enough to come talk to you, the two of you were neighbors."

Spencer gave him a steely look, trying to look braver than she felt on the inside.

"Did you see Alison DiLaurentis the night she died?" Detective Wilden asked quietly and dangerously, Spencer could feel the other girls eyes on her. Getting angrier at her silence Detective Wilden ran his hand angrily through his hair "It'd be best for you to not lie to me Spencer Hastings. Don't make things difficult." he threatened.

Weighing the options in her mind she knew she had to choice, plead innocence by confessing or be made a suspect for her silence.

It was her choice now, and she couldn't delay it anymore.

Letting out a shaky breath she began to speak "I saw her that night, it was barely more than a minute though." Spencer confessed quietly. Wilden looked at her questioningly "And you never mentioned this before?" he asked.

Spencer shook her head "I didn't want anyone to think I was guilty."

"The only way you won't be guilty is to tell me exactly what happened." Wilden countered, giving her an all too smug glance.

Rolling her eyes Spencer began to retell what happened that night "I heard her calling outside my window, she wanted my help. I was with my boyfriend and I wanted nothing to do with her, but I went down anyway to tell her to leave me alone. She told me she needed me to help her get out of something, that I was the smartest person she knew, and I was the most like her."

The question had always haunted her, what if she had listened to Ali, what if she'd helped her? Would Ali be alive or both of them dead. "I told her she was buried in a web of secrets so deep that she'd never get out of Rosewood, but I would. I told her whatever in was she probably deserved it. But I had no idea what it was, what got her in such deep trouble." Spencer whispered, her eyes in slits, hoping this conversation could be over.

Wilden gave her a curt nod, "I see, I appreciate your honesty, you may go." he agreed, giving her a dismissive wave.

The other girls looks varied from hiding hints of betrayment to confusion. That was why things were better of secrets.

They were always Ali's favorite game, and Spencer knew the only way to win was to keep them hidden.

* * *

Please tell me what you thought in a_ review_, a big thanks to _jackiehyde4eva_ and _pll-addiction_ who have reviewed every single chapter! I've been hoping for some prompts to keep my 'creative juices' flowing, so come ask me on tumblr at **adarkromance** or pm me on .

And those two lovely ladies who have reviewed every chapter as a gift to you, since your reviews mean so much, send me any prompt and I promise to fill it!

Thanks, and please review! You have no idea how much it means! It really helps me write faster.


	6. a test of control

**a/n:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! I hate to be like this but I would really like to aim for at least five reviews on the next chapter because I really want to know what you think, I'm very nervous about this chapter!

I'm introducing an original character into this chapter who's been mentioned in passing before and will be in the future. Spencer had to have made new friends, didn't she? It wouldn't make sense for her to have no friends other than Toby so I'm introducing her friend, but don't worry she doesn't play a big role, okay :)

But still please let me know what you think, I was considering starting over from scratch for this chapter so...

Oh, and come follow me on tumblr at, I post preview's there, I did for this chapter but not many people follow me so check me out at **adarkromance! **I take prompt requests and am fairly friendly so don't be afraid to chat about anything from story updates to the newest episode of PLL!

I'm going on vacation a week from today so make sure to review if you want two updates next week :) Also do you want to see the Hasting's dinner next or a Toby-centric chapter first, I can do either so review to let me know! Or I'll pick :)

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**always in the twilight**

**chapter six**

**a test of control**

**by colorshow**

* * *

It takes Spencer what feels like less than a second to rush out of the office, did she make things worse or better? It certainly feels like she made things worse. What happened to holding her secrets close?

She looked up at the clock, hearing the school bell ring, signaling second period was over. Letting our a deep breath she decided to head to Toby's locker, knowing he could make her feel better. Nearing his locker he looked up at her, a smile on his face that he reserved just for her fading into a panicked look.

"Hey babe, how'd it go?" He asked, giving her a quick kiss and letting her fall into his embrace as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Spencer shook her head "I have no idea, all I know is I told, I told him I saw Ali that night. And I mentioned you were with me so I don't think this is over, you know Wilden would love to pin this on us." Spencer murmured, her voice muffled from her face being pressed against his leather clad shoulder.

Toby let out a sigh "I support your decision whatever it is, you know that. And I don't doubt for a minute he'd love to blame it on us. But lets forget about it right now, we have bigger things to deal with. Don't worry, okay babe?" he reaffirmed her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Spencer nodded, pulling herself away from his body, "Can we go for a ride later, I need to clear my head before dinner tonight. Plus we could use some quality time together." she added, giving him a suggestive look, locking her eyes on his.

Toby chuckled, "Like I could resist you Spence."

"That's what I thought, what better to get my mind off things than my favorite thing in the world." Spencer added, running her hand down his arm.

He shook his head at her "You'd think I was your sex slave or something, although I don't think I'd mind that." he joked, causing Spencer to snicker "See you later, stud." she said jokingly.

Turning on the heel of her feet she began to walk away. Somewhere along the line she had become maybe too dependent on him, but she felt it made her stronger, even if Toby would always be here one weakness. He understood she wasn't a slut just because she loved sex, or a druggie because she sometimes looked to a different escape, and she wasn't a criminal because she made mistakes.

She was confused, lonely, and sad. She always had been. But Toby was too. Maybe that's why she was almost positive he was the love of her life. He got her, and that was what she needed, someone to understand who Spencer Hastings was.

* * *

_"So, Cat told me this was for you." Toby Cavanaugh said, sitting next to Spencer and handing her the bottle of Vodka. She gave him a smile in response, "Toby Cavanaugh, how did you get your hands on this?" Spencer asked, a spark in her eyes that Toby immediately caught sight of._

_He let out a snort, "I have connections, Cat sometimes recruits me to help her get her hands on the things she needs."_

_Giving him an approving nod she stealthily put the bottle into her bag, she had never really had a conversation with Toby Cavanaugh, he was a grade above her so he was currently in high school, while she was still stuck in middle school. They ran in the same circles but often didn't interact unless it was very, very, brief._

_Her lips curved into a small smile when she realized he hadn't left yet. No one could deny that he was handsome, with his blue eyes, sandy blonde hair, and leather jacket. Everyone knew he was somewhat a mystery, but she liked a good mystery. So to take a chance or to not take a chance._

_Eighth grade was almost over and she knew that this would be the perfect opportunity to take a chance, she was almost a ninth grader, she could flirt with a guy if she wanted too._

_"So" Spencer said breathlessly, because she could do this, and why was she so nervous? Taking a deep breath she just focused on Toby's blue eyes that were focused intently on her. "I could use a drinking buddy, um, do you want to hang out sometime?" she asked, gosh, why did she sound so nervous?_

_He raised an eyebrow at her "Really, what about Alison? Don't you need her approval first?" he mocked, causing a scowl to form on Spencer's face._

_"I don't give a damn about Ali, I'm not her puppy dog, and obviously I was stupid to even ask." Spencer choked out, standing up to walk away before Toby quickly grabbed a hold of her arm._

_"I didn't mean it like that." Toby said, a smile on his face "I was kind of kidding. No one owns you Spencer Hastings, I was actually kind of hoping you'd ask. I think there's a lot more to you than people think." he said affectionately._

_While she desperately wanted to agree to his words she knew the art of playing the game "Well then I guess you're gonna have to make the first move next time. I'll get drunk by myself tonight." Spencer murmured, giving him a smirk as she cocked an eyebrow at him._

_She brushed her body against his as she walked away, the fabric of her black plaid dress brushing against him as she walked away, her combat boots pounding against the pavement._

_Looking over her shoulder she smiled in satisfaction that his eyes were still trained on her, a small smile on his face. "I'm expecting there to be a next time Cavanaugh." she assured him._

_Giving her a smirk he walked closer to her until he stood right behind her, he stood nearly a head above her and his breath was warm on his neck as he spoke "Well how about right now then, because I don't think I can stand seeing you lonely." he whispered, the reality of his words struck her hard "I think you're incredibly beautiful and I really want to know who you really are, how's that sound? Because I'm lonely too, and I would really like some company." he offered, taking another step closer to her so her back was flush against his front._

_She was glad the area surrounding them was empty, but still she resisted the urge to kiss him, she barely knew him. But here he was charming her, "Okay, meet me at eight at the bridge behind Forger's Creek." she agreed._

_Turning around to face him he grabbed unto her hips to steady her, "Sounds good. I'll be there." Toby agreed._

* * *

Nothing felt more liberating to her than when the bell rang at the end of the school day, quickly stuffing her Math Textbook into her book bag she rushed out of the classroom, hurrying to her locker she quickly put the books she needed for her homework into her bag before slamming her locker shut as she felt the familiar figure at her shoulder.

Cat Lancaster. Her best friend, besides Toby of course. The girl who always seemed to have drugs or booze for sale was an acquaintance in middle school that quickly became her best friend in high school.

"What do you need Cat?" Spencer groaned, lifting an eyebrow at the slightly shorter girl. With her brown eyes and long reddish brown hair she was usually found to be quite attractive by most of the male population at Rosewood High. Surprisingly enough though, Spencer had swiped in her V card before Cat had even considered cashing her's in though.

Cat gave her a sarcastic smile "That's your horny tone, the grumpy one, not the bedroom one, which _I don't even need to know_ what's like by the way. I know you're looking for Toby, I bet you're going out on the motorcycle too, huh?" she prompted, snickering when Spencer rolled her eyes, "I know you too well Spence."

Nudging Cat's shoulder as the two girls made their way outside Spencer asked "And what did you need exactly?"

Giving her a dark look Cat whispered "Can I stay at your place tonight, dad has someone coming over tonight, and um... I don't want to be there."

Spencer internally clenched her fists, what most people failed to note was that though Cat provided you with all the drugs and booze you needed for a reasonable fee, she hardly used any herself, not that she never did, Spencer had seen her under influence many a times. She stole most of it from her dad or bought it cheaper from her dad's druggie friends and saved the money to get the hell out of that place. Now that she was old enough to get a job at the Brew, a local coffee store, helped of course, but still her best friend had stayed over way more times than one would think because of her _own_ father. The two girls often bonded over their parent troubles.

Not that Spencer minded of course, Cat was welcome anytime especially since Spencer pretty much lived on her own and it sometimes got awfully lonely, but Spencer wished she could just do _something_ sometimes.

"Yeah, Cat you don't even have to ask, you'll just need to hang out for awhile though, I have family dinner with Melissa's new doctor fiance tonight." Spencer said dejectedly.

Cat nodded, "That's fine, see you later, I've got places to be!" she exclaimed, Spencer watched her hyperactive best friend nearly race to her beat up Honda.

Her thoughts were distracted by a pair of arms wrapping around her waist "Hey beautiful, how's it going?" he murmured, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Spencer turned around to face him, "Cat, she's staying the night again." Spencer said, taking her hand in his as they began to walk to his motorcycle.

A dark look crossed Toby's face "I really wish she'd get herself out of that situation." Toby muttered, Spencer nodded in agreement. "You know how she is though..." Spencer trailed off.

Deciding to move things onto a lighter matter, she eagerly raced toward his motorcycle, shoving her book bag into the storage seat and putting on her helmet. "Well someone's eager" Toby joked, Spencer smiled at him "I need to make the most of my time. Now come on, we need to be back here in an hour."

"Yes sir!" Toby agreed.

She just internally hoped things wouldn't be as bad as the last time Spencer had met Melissa's boyfriend.

* * *

_"So, you're Melissa's little sister?" Ian asked, Spencer knew who he was, but thankfully she'd never had the pleasure of Melissa's current asshat boyfriend. With his smarmy looks and polo shirts he was right up her sister's alley, and too 'try to be preppy' for Spencer to even consider him to be attractive._

_Spencer rolled her eyes "No, I'm her personal assistant, what do you think? Unless all that cologne has gotten to your brain obviously." she snapped, grabbing a two cans of root beer for her and Cat from the fridge._

_The two girls were enjoying the first warm day of May by Spencer's pool, Toby was doing something with his friends, although he planned to stop by later. Still, she'd feel more comfortable if it were_ her_ boyfriend eyeing her in her bikini than her_ sister's_ boyfriend._

_Letting out a chuckle Ian gave her an appraising look that made Spencer want to slap him even more than she had previously wanted to, "Melissa described you correctly."_

_"What, as a vindictive little bitch? Because I'm pretty sure those were her exact words." Spencer said sarcastically, trying her best to find a convenient way to escape this awkward situation._

_Ian shrugged "That may have come up somewhere in that conversation but I agree with the rebel part, you seem like you enjoy a good time."_

_Spencer tried not to gag at his implication "I have a boyfriend, you have a girlfriend who is _my_ sister, you don't need to fuck another Hastings do you? Personally I think you're a dick, so please stop hitting on me, okay? I have a boyfriend who will mess up your face." she hissed vehemently, turning away from him on her heel._

_Ian let out a mirthless chuckle "Completely right in her description actually, I hope you have more friends than enemies Spencer Hastings, you'll need them."_

_Trying to forget the way his words chilled her to the bone she walked outside to the pool, collapsing on a chair next to Cat, who barely looked up as she asked her "So which Hastings has got you all mad this time?"_

_Pulling down her sunglasses from her forehead Spencer hissed "Melissa's dick of a boyfriend, he tried to hit on me."_

_"Tell Toby and he'll scare 'em off real good. Remember when Drew Robinson was harassing us, one threat from Toby and he ran away from him screaming." Cat reasoned, turning her head to face Spencer, taking in her deeply troubled face._

_"Yeah, I'll do that." Spencer confirmed, opening her can of soda and reclining in the chair, but things could never be that simple could they?_

_Glancing around she noticed a flash of familiar blonde hair, what the hell was she doing? "Alison, what the hell are you doing here?" Spencer shouted, angrily getting out of her chair as she watched the girl emerge from the bushes._

_Cat gave Spencer a startled look, taking in the sight before her._

_Ali gave Spencer a smirk "You know, I'd be careful Spencer, you wouldn't want to get involved with the wrong people." Alison warned, giving Spencer a smile that was more devilish than kind._

_"Well that's rich coming from you Ali, I'm not the one who tries to get into everyone's business. What, Ian harassing me make you jealous? Why are you even here?" Spencer questioned, giving the other girl a glare._

_Ali shook her head "Just leaving, as for the answers, don't expect any." Ali affirmed._

_As Cat and Spencer watched her walk away Spencer let out a deep breath, "Well the bitch never dies, does she?" Cat sneered, "I can't believe you were ever friends with her Spence, think about all the things she did just because you figured out that she wasn't worth your time, remember those rumors she spread?"_

_Spencer shook her head in agreement "I know, neither can I Cat. She can't stand to be ignored, I figured that out a long time ago. Let's just hope she wasn't here to stir up more trouble for me._

* * *

Spencer pulled her clothes back on that were tossed to the side of the motorcycle, Toby hummed contentedly against her neck as she snapped the clasp back together on her bra. "Toby, I need to get dressed, we have to get going, I still have to get dressed for tonight." she murmured, reaching for her shirt which was hanging from the front of his motorcycle.

Toby just laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist "You know motorcycle sex gets me in a good mood, plus you look beautiful no matter what you wear. Plus, don't look too beautiful, we don't need another of Melissa's boyfriends hitting on you." he assured her, pushing a strand of hair back from her face.

Spencer rolled her eyes "I only have eyes for you anyway. I don't want to go, but the Hasting's have to keep appearances and prove their daughter isn't a total screw-up" she muttered bitterly.

"You are not a screw-up Spencer Hastings, you will never be anything but perfect to me." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Their naked backs were pressed together and though Spencer desperately wished they could go for another round she knew that life wasn't always a fantasy where she could spend all her hours with Toby.

"And you're my perfect, don't you forget either. No ancient Greek sculpture could have a body that was as much of a work of art as yours." Spencer agreed, causing Toby to groan as her eyes roved his naked form.

"You always test my control Spencer Hastings."

The two were knocked out of their bliss by the sharp ding of Spencer's phone, signifying a new text. She pulled her phone out of her discarded pants which lay on the ground, her lips forming into a frown.

Toby looked over at her, "Who is it?" he asked.

Spencer shook her head "_I'd love to test your control, ready to start playing games? -A_", she read, sharing a concerned look with Toby, who angrily reached for her phone "Who the hell is this, who the fuck is stalking us!" he yelled.

Worriedly looking around, knowing she wouldn't see a figure in the trees that surrounded the secluded dirt road her and Toby had parked at no matter how much she squinted "You're giving them exactly what they want." she hissed, Toby reacted immediately to her words, visibly calming down.

But what did they want, judging by the cryptic messages it wouldn't be anything good.

Toby looked at the phone that buzzed in his hand again, feeling a rush of fury through his veins as he read the message "_You have no choice now, better learn how to play for the A-team_. _-A_"

* * *

So what'd you think, read and_ review_! Please even if its quick or logged in as a guest please review.

And check me out on tumblr as** adarkromance**! Which is my PLL blog/ fanfic/ sometimes personal one!


	7. the legacy of a loss, part one

a/n: This chapter will be in two parts, that's why it's kind of short, because I wanted to update before I leave for a week. Sorry it took so long, I had a lot going on this week.

But I posted a new WIP called whispers in the dark, it features Spoby as a modern day beauty and the beast. I hope to update that too before I leave (Hence my haste to get this posted ) So check it out!

Please review, it means the world to me. Also you're welcome to leave prompts/ chat with me/ and follow me on my tumblr **adarkromance**. Also if you see anything from atthecolorshow that is my 'main' tumblr! So if you get followed by me, that's who it will be from, but I mostly use the other blog now, so that's the one to follow!

Hope you enjoy, remember this chapter will have a part 2, and then the real action should start in chapter 10/11/12, I'm not quite sure yet, but it's coming up!

If your not sure what this is I've left some pretty heavy clues to where this story is going, feel free to leave your speculations in a review, I might give some hints! ;)

* * *

**always in the twilight**

**chapter two**

**the legacy of a loss, part one**

**by colorshow**

* * *

Toby's bedroom was somewhere he spent minimal time, if he was there he was sleeping or doing homework, or having sex with Spencer, it was always one of those three things.

Currently_ Green Day_ was blasting from the speakers in his room as he tried to tackle his Calculus homework. Taking a drink of the can of Coca Cola he had grabbed from the fridge he knew that it would taste a lot better with a little rum added to it.

Although he knew from experience homework and alcohol were _not_ a good combination. And he needed to get his homework done, or at least some of it. Since he started dating Spencer she had began to make he care about how he did in school, she would always remind him that just because he had a reputation or was expected to act a certain way didn't mean he couldn't prove to _himself_ he was worth something.

His life had always been complicated, sometimes he felt he was just staring as he watched it all blur by. Until he had met Spencer he never felt quite_ alive_. Maybe that's why after his mom committed suicide and his dad pretty much no longer gave a damn about him he resorted to drugs and alcohol.

He wanted a better life in his future though, and a future with Spencer. That's why these next few years had to be so important, he couldn't stand to lose her, or a future for himself.

He couldn't afford to screw things up.

Maybe that's why the messages from_ 'A'_ had him worried, even though the majority of the messages from _'A'_ had been sent to Spencer he knew they were meant for his eyes too.

Toby had received a message just an hour after dropping off Spencer, _Things may seem creepy now, but wait until we start playing the game, don't think you'll get out of this. See you next Monday, don't forget. -A._

In a way it sort of made Toby feel better, knowing that whatever the hell was going on he could be involved in it and help protect Spencer. He would do anything to protect her, he knew that.

Groaning he got off the bed, he knew that trying to focus wasn't going to work.

He knew where he needed to be.

* * *

_The house smelled of weed, with the music blaring, and the alcohol flowing freely. Taking a drag from the joint in his hand Toby leaned back against the couch, letting his high overcome him, he watched the door, eagerly wishing for someone he knew most likely would not show up._

_Spencer, it was always Spencer, they had been seeing each other for two months now. Long enough for him to know that she was a genius, who always did her homework and received decent grades, and that the first time she drank alcohol she eagerly gulped down the whole bottle of the wine cooler, because she liked how it tasted and the feeling that came afterward, because it made her forget about her problems. He knew that her family looked down on her, and often paid her no mind, instead focusing their attention on her sister, Melissa._

_He knew that she smelled like coffee, or vodka on her worst nights. And that she was a virgin but after she admitted it to him__ she whispered in his ear,_ I hope one day it's you_, which gave him a boner right there and then. He knew that she loved to kiss him, and the first time she slipped her tongue into his mouth she tasted like vanilla. That she loved her favorite leather jacket although she loved to steal Toby's even more. She liked wearing dresses, and leggings, and black lace. She often wore black and tried to look tough, and she insisted everything matched her combat boots._

_He knew they were keeping their relationship secret, and although she insisted that it was because she like the thrill of it, seeing how intimate they could get without other's knowing, he knew it was for one reason._

_Her best friend, Alison DiLaurentis._

_Ali was the head bitch of Rosewood, holding power over everyone, except maybe Spencer, who everyone knew Ali considered her equal. Toby respected that Spencer wanted things the way they were, but still, it never made sense to him that she should care about something affecting Ali so much._

_He loved Spencer though, it wasn't exactly a startling realization for him. He knew it was true, even if he wouldn't tell her yet, and he cared about her more than Ali ever would, he knew that too._

_He sat alone with his thoughts, watching the others do shots and play beer pong around him, thinking that he would rather be home than here right now, if home wasn't hell._

_Since his mother had committed suicide home felt empty, and unless he was with Spencer he felt empty too. His dad was distant and seemed aloof towards his son._

_Left alone with his thoughts he thinks about just how empty he feels, he only felt alive when he was with Spencer, and occasionally when he was breaking the law, which wasn't quite the same 'good feeling'. But still, he can't imagine letting her go, because she is quickly becoming so important to him, that it nearly scares him to death. He loved his mom too, and when she left it just about broke him, he can't imagine how it'd feel to lose Spencer too._

_"I need to talk to you Cavanaugh." The sharp voice that he couldn't stand broke him out of his thoughts._

_Turning his head he gave the girl a lazy smirk "Alison, to what do I owe this pleasure." he drawled, taking another drag from the joint in his hands, letting the lightness of it overtake him._

_Giving him a simpering smile she yanked on his arm, pulling him out the door before Toby could even recognize what was going on._

_Pushing him up against the wall, with surprising strength, she sneered in his ear "I want you to stop fucking with Spencer."_

_Toby shook his head "And how do you know I'm fucking her? Or seeing Spencer at all?" he asked condescendingly, causing Ali to hiss at him "It's obvious, the lovelorn glances she sends to you, the way she undresses you with eyes, and when she gets all smiley when she looks down at a text. I didn't really catch onto it until I found your jacket in her room. Spencer doesn't smell like whiskey, we all know she prefers vodka."_

_Giving her a wary glance he carefully removes her hand from his chest "I'm not fucking with her, or fucking her for that matter! I care about Spencer, okay? And if you were a true friend to her you'd care about her happiness and wouldn't be so controlling."_

_Ali glared at him "Well I care enough about her happiness to know when something is going to be nothing but toxic for her, and don't-"_

_"Why don't you ever let anyone make their own choices Ali, I know why, because you need control, you need to be manipulative and deceitful, you have nothing without being a bitch. You just know one will ever love you and you're jealous because Spencer-"_

_A smack across his face interrupted Toby from his rant, he looked down at the now fuming Ali, whose face was covered in tear tracks._

_Taking a step back her words came out choked "You'll never deserve her, and I won't make things easy. But I expect this little interrogation to be kept secret." Before Toby could even respond she had walked off, rubbing the sleeve of her sweater over her eyes._

_He'd never deserve Spencer, he knew that._

* * *

The house was quiet as he walked past, almost completely deserted. Toby had received a few texts from Jason over the past year, but otherwise the DiLaurentis' had steered clear of Rosewood, except for Alison's funeral of course.

He honestly didn't know quite how he felt about Alison, she had been a bitch when she was alive, some of the things she had done to Spencer after the fall out of their friendship made him want to do nothing more than give her a taste of her own medicine.

But Toby knew Spencer still did care about Alison,and regretted not making things right with her before her death, the two had been like sisters since second grade. No matter how much of a manipulative bitch Ali could be. Although Spencer didn't have a crystal clear reputation either, Toby wished he had never heard some of the things that people have said about Spencer.

Often people saying these things around Toby ended in him getting detention for nearly punching someone.

Because his girlfriend was not a_ slut_, or a_ bitch_.

He'd always protect Spencer, even if the offenders were just plain assholes.

Passing Spencer's house he could see the soft glow of the lights coming from the barn, probably turned on by a half drunk Cat who was watching reruns of _How I Met Your Mother_.

At least he couldn't hear yelling from. Things could tend to take a turn for the worse in the Hastings' household. _Especially_ over dinner.

Still, he knew on his walk back home he'd probably stop by, because things were almost bound to go awry.

* * *

_"So, I told my parents we were dating." Spencer said slowly as she climbed into Toby's truck. As he shifted the gear from park he raised an eyebrow at her._

_Leaning over to give her a kiss he whispered "And...?"_

_Letting out a sigh she leaned against his chest, scooting over on the truck bench to sit next to him, "It went worse than I thought." Spencer admitted. __Pausing briefly she continued "They want to have dinner with you."_

_Letting the words sink in Toby gave her a hopeful glance, "Maybe that's a good thing..." Spencer immediately shook her head at his words "Or not. Look Spencer, we need to make the best of this and maybe prove to your parents I'm not a_ complete_ good for nothing asshole."_

_Pushing at his chest she gave him a disapproving glance "Don't you dare refer to yourself as that Toby Cavanaugh. You are not a good for nothing asshole, okay?"_

_"At least I get points for being honest, it's better that they find out from me instead of Ali. I don't want to give her that satisfaction. Still, you have no idea how horrible a Hastings Dinner can be." Spencer urged, Toby suppressed a smile, she was so damn cute when she got worked up._

_"Well, we'll just have to probe how awesome and utterly perfect for each other we are, okay?" Toby affirmed, pressing a kiss to a forehead._

_He had no idea right then just how bad things would go._

* * *

Toby didn't even like to think about the first dinner he had with Spencer's parents, to say the least she hadn't been lying.

Even though he'd been seeing Spencer for over two years they still weren't too fond of Toby,_ at all_. But maybe by now they could tell that Toby _really did_ love Spencer.

And there wasn't too many people he loved anymore. Maybe his dad, at the times he actually was a dad to Toby. It seemed to him though that the only living person he loved with his whole heart was Spencer.

The other person who he shared that love with was buried in the ground.

As he approached the sight he let out a deep breath as he set the flowers down on the gravestone. Clearing his throat he knelt down next to the grave.

"Hey Mom, it's me."

* * *

Please let me know what you think! This chapter will have a part two because I wanted to update before I leave for a week!

Feel free to follow me on tumblr at **adarkromance**.

Thank you all for being such lovely readers :)


End file.
